Chaos
by Foxxy-Coco
Summary: Set on a mission to find her missing brother Chaos ends up in a sticky situation with none other than Ciel Phantomhive. The two don't really get off on the right foot at first, but she wants something he can offer and he wants her services. "This isn't any friendship or loyalty, the world revolves around money Phantomhive." Rating for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This can also be found in my wattpad account under the username Foxxy_Coco (Yes I changed my user name this FF account is just really old lol).**

Summary: "She calls herself Chaos, because truthfully that's what she truly is." Set on a mission to find her missing brother Chaos ends up in a sticky situation with none other than Ciel Phantomhive. The two don't really get off on the right foot at first, but she wants something he can offer and he wants her services. "This isn't any friendship or loyalty, the world revolves around money Phantomhive."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the wonderful and amazing Chaos!~  
**  
Chapter 1: Little Miss Chaos **  
**_3rd person POV_**

The girls sneered as the man ran his calloused hands down her sides. He rests the neatly on her hips chuckling quite loudly as he scrunches up with face with excitement."What a vile creature." The girl murmurs her blue eyes forming into slits. "Get off of me I have no time for your perverted game." She pushes him away and walks ahead her nose held high in the air as she makes a disapproving noise. She is surprised however when she finds herself pressed roughly against the wall. The man pushes her shoulders roughly, and leans in next to her ear. "Young ladies like yourself shouldn't be here alone, Little Miss Chaos." Her breath hitches at the name and her eyes widen. She curses under her breath her lips forming into a thin line.

"Ah, I see now. He sent you didn't he?" She lets a humorless laugh escape her lips as her face once again turns stoic and void of emotion. "The big man can't do the job himself, and do you know why? Because he is afraid of the blood that will end up in his hands!" There's an eerie silence after her words, and she knows she had been right, but pushing the wrong buttons often led to punishment.

"Brat." The man hisses as he grabs her arms and pins them above her head with one hand. He leers at her and laughs loudly the musk of beer invading her fresh breathing air. "He said to bring you back alive, but he also said I could do anything I wanted." There's a mischievous glint in his eyes at that and she visibly pales. The rule of no fear in front of your predator goes out the window and she finds herself trapped.

"A-anything you want?" Her voice comes out shaky as she screws her eyes shut. "Now, lets not do anything rash. I'm sure I can pay you much more than what he has given you!" The man only grunts as he pays no mind to her rambling. "Don't matter to me. I already have my orders, Chaos."

She tries to kick him and make a run for it, but he forces her knees open and holds them in place. She wouldn't have been in this mess if she just would've stayed inside in the party among everyone else. It also would've helped if she knew how the Viscount of Druitt looked like. That was her target, and only reason she was here. She'd been tracking him for days, and getting into his parties had been more than a challenge, but alas it was worth it. The man held important information for her, but it seems that fate was always against her.

"Don't move brat." He growled into her ear as he forces the black ruffled dress to hitch higher. She gasps as she pushes against him, but he was still proving to be too strong. She growls in annoyance hoping he hadn't seen the gun strapped to her thigh. She could shoot him right there and then, but she was not a killer. Besides, they were surrounded by stops momentarily his brown eyes boring into hers as he giggles like a mad man."Do you have any idea why he picked me?" The gun wasn't too far away, she could feel the hilt digging into her hip the small strap in her leg ached feeling as though she tightened too much, and he hand itched badly for a shot.

"Yes, how could've I forgotten? He picks his men with caution, but in then end..." She turns her head just enough to look at him a small innocent smile playing on her lips. "You're all trash." She saw his hand raise with fury and closed her eyes expecting the incoming slap, but it never came. The grip around her wrists slackened until they were no longer there, and she fell to her knees with a strangled gasp grateful to whatever had just saved her ass.

"What a rude way to treat a lady." The unfamiliar voice catches her off guard, and she quickly looks up in curiosity.

There's a rather attractive man with raven hair standing in front of her holding her attacker by the collar of his blouse. He seems unfazed by the shorter mans kicking and screaming. His smirk makes her feel nervous though it just felt so out of place...so sickly sweet. Behind him there's a pink mess of ruffles on a girl. She looks angry, and obviously frustrated, tapping her foot against the cold stone with arms firmly crossed over her chest. Looking closer, the blonde girl noticed something off about her too; she seemed more masculine. "Sebastian, we have no time for this!" and 'her' voice seemed to also prove Chaos' suspicions. It was much deeper to that of a lady, but why would a boy would be wearing lady clothes? As far as she was informed this was not a costume party.

"I appreciate the help," Chaos snorts in a very unlady like manner giving the duo another suspicious look,"but I believe I can take care of myself." The one known as Sebastian smirks still gripping the perverted man.

"I am sure you had it under control my lady, but I just had to interfere. After all, I am one hell of a gentleman." The girl beside him glares at him before sighing loudly. "Get rid of him, Sebastian. I don't want to see that dirty pig anymore, and as for you." She stops waving her hand lazily giving the blonde stranger a curious look. "What's your name?"

"My name? Hmph, I believe I should be deciding his fate not you brat. Never mind, I doubt we'll even meet again, but you may call me Chaos." She walks away not even bothering to look behind for their expressions, and makes it across the floor just in time before the dance. After all, she had a man to find who owed her answers.

**How was that? ._. Should I continue? ^^ Please leave a review behind. **


	2. Unexpected Circumstances

**I'm rewriting from memory so I am sorry for any mistakes you may find. I'm too lazy to go back to the episodes lol**

Summary: "She calls herself Chaos, because truthfully that's what she truly is." Set on a mission to find her missing brother Chaos ends up in a sticky situation with none other than Ciel Phantomhive. The two don't really get off on the right foot at first, but she wants something he can offer and he wants her services. "This isn't any friendship or loyalty, the world revolves around money Phantomhive."

**Disclaimer:** I only own Chaos.

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Circumstances**  
**3rd person POV**

She made it across the dance floor just in time, the people swayed a danced their feet carrying them across the dance floor in a very graceful manner. To her satisfaction, the strange duo wasn't following after her. "Good, that's more than enough trouble for tonight." Her eyes scan the crowd until they land in a blond tall man surrounded by women. "Oh please," she scoffs her mouth forming into a frown,"he doesn't even deserve praise."

"You have such beautiful hair!" One of the women exclaimed a faint blush spreading over her cheeks.  
"You must have some sort of secret." The other women giggle in delight as they closed in on him.

"Ladies ladies! One at the time please." He seemed to be enjoying himself, a grin spread from ear to ear. Not for long though, she needed answers and she wasn't leaving until she got some. She smoothed her ruffled red dress- tugging at places to make it kook presentable - and tugging down some at the front so she could show more of her cleavage. If there's one thing she learned from her uncle it was that Aleister Chamber was a major pervert. She worried she couldn't show enough though- you know being all flat chested and all. It had its advantages and disadvantages.

Deciding she looked pretty enough she strolled boldly over to the crowd of women holding her head high- no doubt they all took notice right away. She liked studying people, they were interesting. She learned to control and to manipulate. It came in handy in times as these as she could see that Aleister already took interest- way too much interest if you asked her.

"My my what a beautiful sight! How could I missed such a thing." In minutes he was at her feet, kneeling like a hungry dog. He took her smaller hands into his brushing his lips over her knuckles as he gazed up at her with violet eyes.

"What a strange color." She murmured before quickly pulling her hands out of his with wide eyes. How did he do that? It was as if she lost herself for a few seconds.

"You seem surprised my lady." He chuckled standing from his kneeling position and taking her hand back into his. He leaned down for a final kiss against her gloved hand,"Tell me what brings such beauty to my presence."

She tried to hide her annoyance as she yanked her hand away a sweet smile playing on her lips. "Oh what a gentleman you are." She giggled shuffling on her feet slightly and batting her eyelashes at him. She leaned in close to his ear standing on the tips of her toes her breath tickling his neck,"I thought it'd be better if we talked in private." She pulled back slightly to study his face, satisfied with what she saw. "Don't you think?"

Not a moment later he was hauling her up the stairs, and she could only stare with disgust. She was surprised he hand't recognized her at least, but after all the last time they met she was dressed in shabby boy clothes. He probably had mistaken her for one, but it had given her time to study him. He was predictable, and an idiot. It will always be a mystery why the ladies liked him so much.

"You're hurting my wrist." Her voice wavered a little as she saw they were nearing a room up stairs. It worried her, she was not going in there with him. If it was one thing she didn't like, it was perverts.

"We're almost there." He replied his hand already on the golden knob. Panicking she yanked back her hand stumbling back a few feet, and before he turned around to even question what was the matter she had her gun drawn pointing it directly at his head.

_Click. _

"I suggest you don't make any sudden movements, pig." He turned around stiffly staring with wide violet eyes. "That's better, Mr. Chamber." She pulls up part of her dress revealing the strap attached to her leg before stashing it there, but giving him a warning look. "Now, I am only here for some answers. I'm sure you will be a good boy and corroborate." She smiled pleasantly, not to reassure but to unsettle him. "I'm sure we can come to terms right?"

"I've never met such a violent lady." He chuckled relaxing. She narrowed her eyes at him tensing up, so he wasn't always predictable. Then again, she doubt that anything could bother this man so she better be on her toes.

"I've never met such a disgusting pig." She countered snorting in an unlady like fashion. "Honestly, you thought I'd actually go in that room with you? Well sorry I wasn't prepared to bring tweezers tonight." She could tell she had angered him by the way he was staring. The odd colored eyes were angry slits, and his hands were formed into fists at his side. "Ah, that's more like it. Now, lets get straight to the point shall we?"

"I doubt I have any information you could use."

"On the contrary my friend!" Chaos smiled mischievously. "I'm sure you know where dear uncle is, don't you?" He raised an eyebrow at that the confusion clouding his angered expression. Chaos sighed dramatically feigning hurt,"How could you forget my pretty face! Arnold's most famous information broker, and James' daughter! Really, you should have some respect. If I remember correctly you owe uncle some money."

"Chaos." He murmured recognition flashing across his face. "So that's why you're here I heard your uncle is going insane trying to find you." He frowned signaling her to follow him as he opened the door to the room they were about to enter earlier. "You too owe him some money- in fact - lots of money."

She entered the room with crossed arms looking around with a wary gaze. It wasn't like she could trust him completely; god only knows what he's up to. "That's none of your damn business." She barked earning a smirk from the blond man.

"I believe it is." She held her head in pain feeling a little dizzy all of a sudden. Stumbling a little she braced herself against the wall drawing in sharp breaths. "You see, I had orders to take you back, but since you're being such a brat I'm sure you can serve for a better purpose." She gasped trying to scream or attack, but she was suddenly heavy with sleep.

"Y-you bastard-" The darkness finally took the shred that was left of her consciousness.

* * *

***Time-Skip***

She awoke sluggishly her head lolling side to side. The sound was scarce, replaced by a constant humming against her ears. Slowly, but surely, she started to get a grip of reality hearing the many voices around her. They were loud- clashing annoyingly - and talking excitedly.

That's when she noticed the stiffness around her wrists and ankles; rope.

She jerked away forcefully in panic and hissed when her head made contact with the iron bars. "Bloody hell!" Whoever was next to her grunted in agreement, but forcefully pulled them back in place.

"You idiot, watch what you're doing!" It hissed shifting uncomfortably at the unnecessary closeness of their bodies. Somehow the voice sounded familiar, but for now she focused on her surroundings - only to find that she couldn't see.

"What the hell?" The person next to her sighed obviously not very content with her.

"Will you stop moving?" By the sound of his voice- she could very well assume that it was a young man. Perhaps around her age,"If you haven't noticed we're blindfolded."

Before she could retort Aleister interrupted their conversation,"And now for what you all have been waiting for: tonight's two crowned jewels. This is a very unique and special offer, but both of these robins are very beautiful indeed." He chuckled earning a few curious noises from the crowd.

"A black market auction?" The boy besides her said in a whisper, he seemed strangely calm for all of this.

"That's Aleister for you." Chaos tried to pin point where the voice had come from, but with all the voices it was hard to do.

"You know him?" He questioned in a very demanding tone. She scoffed at that, but answered anyways. "Let's just say he owes someone I know lots of money. This is were he must be getting it."

"The first beautiful robin is very unique. She has two different eye colors- something I'm sure the collector will enjoy this." There were collected gasps of amazement throughout the crowd. She heard footsteps near the other side of the cage, and assumed that they were finally starting to take their blindfolds off.

"We will start of biding soon!"

"I have my weapons on me, but I can reach them." The boy besides her seemed surprised.

"You have weapons?" Chaos held in the need to roll her eyes, and nodded.

"You won't be needing them."

"What-?"

"Sebastian come and get me now." There was an eerie silence throughout the room before shouts and gasps broke out. There were sounds of people hitting the floor, and others screaming in surprise. Chaos knew that whatever had set foot in this room wasn't even human. She could tell by the heavy tension in the air. It was strange, but she could _feel_ it. The name though...Sebastian. Hadn't she heard that before?

"Really, master. Are you good for nothing but getting yourself captured?" The voice put her on edge. Sebastian; the man from the balcony. Then that boy, why was he dressing as a woman? Her brows furrowed in confusion as she tried to analyze the situation. The boy had seemed curious about Aleister, then perhaps he was here on a mission? Detective work? He was rather young for that, and then again so was she to be an information broker.

"As long as the contract remains in place you'll follow me everywhere whether I ask you or not, won't you." It wasn't a question, more like a statement.

"Wait a minute, contract?!" She pulled back in surprise hitting herself in the head again against the bars. "Damn it all! I can't see with this stupid blindfold on..."

"For the last time will you stay still?!"

"Don't you lecture me!" She hissed shifting nervously. "Two colored eyes, huh? You made a contract with a demon haven't you?" As soon as the boy beside her stiffened she sucked in a breath panicking slightly. "What is wrong with you?!"

"It seems that I missed one, what shall I do young lord?" If she could see herself in a mirror at the moment she was sure that she'd be as white as a sheet, and it seemed that the demon took amusement in that as he chuckled.

"Just leave her be." He grunted, and she felt the ropes loosen around her wrists and ankles. She slowly undid the blindfold peaking up curiously at Sebastian, who was leaning down too close to her face for her liking. Scurrying away she huffed in annoyance ready to pull out her gun if needed.

"She's certainly strange isn't she?" Sebastian chuckled as Chaos glared at him. If looks could kill- "Chaos was it? That's a strange name, hm."

"Its not my actual name," She admitted ceasing her glare,"That's just what I'm called. I'm pretty sure I forgot my actual name a while ago."

"Enough of this nonsense! I need her to answer some question. I'm here on a mission from the Queen-"

"The Queen?" She asked interest poking at her. "Wait a minute," She smirked when the boy turned red knowing he had given something away. "Ciel Phantomhive, my I never thought I'd catch _the_ Ciel Phantomhive wearing a lady's dress." Ciel glared at her his cheeks turning into a light pink, and Sebastian smirked slightly probably trying to hold in some laughter.

"That's none of your concern!" He barked the odd colored eyes glaring down at her. "I want to know, what is your relationship with Jack the Reaper?"

She couldn't help it- she laughed again. "Do you really think this idiot," She stood up and kicked Aleister to prove her point,"Is Jack the Reaper? You must be stupid or someone is certainly giving you the wrong information."

"Why wouldn't he be?"

"Aleister just sells the women; he doesn't like getting his hands dirty. His job is to sell whatever he gets, and whoever buys it can do as they please with their_ 'item'._" Sighing she crossed her arms. "I'm an information broker so it is my job to know these things. Although I do not exactly know who Jack the Reaper is, it is certainly_ not_ Mr. Chamber."

"That seems far fetched. As far as I know this man is crazy and disgusting. I'm pretty content with the choice I made."

Chaos shrugged searching Viscount Aleister for any money. Satisfied with the amount found she turned to smile at Ciel and bowed mockingly. "This was a nice chat, but I have better places to be. I'll be seeing you around Phantomhive." And with that she walked out the door. Aleister would be going to jail, and the others would be aware of her location. The place wasn't safe anymore so it was time to find a new hiding place, and a new toy with answers.

* * *

**I already had chapter 2 so I decided to upload it. Chapter 3 will be written soon! Don't forget to review!**


	3. Saved by The Devil

**_Three chapters already! Woohoo!  
_**  
**Summary:**

"She calls herself Chaos, because truthfully that's what she truly is." Set on a mission to find her missing brother Chaos ends up in a sticky situation with none other than Ciel Phantomhive. The two don't really get off on the right foot at first, but she wants something he can offer and he wants her services. "This isn't any friendship or loyalty, the world revolves around money Phantomhive."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the wonderful and amazing Chaos!~

**Chapter 3: Saved by the devil **  
**3rd Person POV**

The floor boards creaked under her feet and she silently cursed under her breath bracing herself against the peeling old paint on the wall. It was hard to refrain from pulling up her shabby pants every tree seconds. The black pants fit loosely around her hips and the white button up shirt hung limply and full of wrinkles on her small frame. She tenderly touched her right shoulder examining the bleeding cut and torn sleeve.

_'This was a bad idea, but there at least only five left. Taking shelter on the abandoned house just left me trapped,' _She scoffs lightly at her thought ripping what was left of her right sleeve and wrapping it tightly around the injury. _'Showing my face in town was a stupid idea.' _And it indeed was. She really should've seen it coming- an ambush. Everyone was already against her, even the towns people. The man at the bar who has served her a drink, the old woman at the library, the children at the bakery, wasn't it so obvious? Every where she went they were waiting. Arnorld had a really tight grip on her. She supposed it was getting caught by the Viscount of Druitt that ruined everything. Ever since then they have known all of her moves.

"She's got to be around her somewhere. We got her trapped now boys! Don't let her escape." She winced slightly as she sluggishly moved around the hallways. The voices were not too far behind her.

"Be careful, that brat is a little sneaky bitch." A man not too far behind said. She heard his partner laugh and whisper something inaudible before quickly dashing into a room to the left. There wasn't much to look at in the room due to the darkness. The windows only provided a small amount of light and the rest of the glass was just covered in branches and a overgrowing jungle of green. There were a couple of desks and chairs strewn over. She managed to at least not trip on most of them before quickly hiding behind a large desk.

She frowned down at the three bullets left in the barrel of the gun. This meant she had to take the other two that were approaching her by hand, but quietly. If it was necessary to kill then she would; survival meant everything. _'A quick slit to the throat_,' She mused reaching for the hidden blade in her boot.

"In here?" They were in the room now, and she smiled bitterly. She never did like killing, but it had to be done. Most of the time she would bribe them- However, it wasn't a option now.

"I can't see anything." The other one complained kicking a few things out of the way. "We should search the place though."

"This little brat is dangerous. What the hell did she even do?"

"I don't know, but the boss wants her in one piece."

"Well shit." She winced at her bad luck. They wanted her alive? Honestly, she'd rather be dead.

Crawling on the shadows she watched as they searched beneath the desks and chairs. They were too close to each other, so for the moment she really couldn't approach them. During the commotion they might alert the others. If only they would separate.

'This is impossible.' She groaned mentally her blue eyes scanning the room. Maybe if she threw something outside one of them would check and the other one would stay here? That was still a bit too risky, but if she didn't do anything now the others would catch up.

She bit her bottom lip drawing out blood. Her mind screamed stay and her body screamed to attack.

She drew in a shaky breath as one of them approached her hiding spot. "One," she whispered almost inaudibly. "Two...t-"

"Ahh!" There was screaming from down the hallway as Chaos looked around her bewildered. Then men looked at each other before dashing outside, and not too soon were they heard screaming too.

She looked at the door in odd curiosity and fear. In or out? Had it been an act? Stressful situations were not really her thing.

"It's alright my lady, you may come out it is safe for now." She blinked owlishly while looking up at the brown smiling eyes and messy raven hair. He held out his gloved hand to her tilting his head slightly to the side as if to question her.

"Demon." She whispered in awe,"Demon." She said again with a bit of anger.

"It's Sebastian my lady." He kept holding out his hand and raised his eyebrows,"aren't you going to take it?" She hastily held his hand as he hoisted her up to her feet. "Ah there we go, may I ask why those men-"

"That is none of your concern ." She hissed taking her hand away. "What do you want? Why are you here?"

Sebastian smiled down at her,"My lord wishes to see you."

Chaos scrunched up her nose in confusion crossing her arms in front of her she tried to ignore the aching pain on her right upper arm. Sebastian took notice of the injury and let his gaze linger, but didn't say much at all. "Why?"

"We can talk about that when we get to the mansion. In the mean time we should start heading over. I could get you some medical supplies and treat your injuries." He held out his hand again expecting her to take it.

"Food." She grumbled crossing her arms.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Do you have food?" Sebastian chuckled lightly,"Why of course, anything for our guest."

* * *

***Time Skip***

She followed closely behind Sebastian thankful he hadn't tried to steal her soul or any of that sort. He had taken care of her injury and promised food later on, but she'd have to speak with the Phantomhive boy first. She frowned at that, what did he even want with her?

It was obvious she had nothing of value, and not to mention that trouble and bad luck followed her everyone. He had a demon, so what information did he need from her? But then again do demons really know everything? She frowned up at Sebastian noticing that for the first time she really didn't know anything about his 'species'.

_'The less I know the better.'_ She mused nodding lightly.

"I have to say, you look completely insane nodding to yourself like that." He chuckled looking behind him with one of his creepy smiles. She glared lightly but didn't say anything besides crossing her arms, and instead decided to enjoy the architecture of the mansion.

It was truly beautiful, and probably much bigger than her own mansion. _'My home...'_ She thought stopping at the large stair cases. She'd always wondered if her father became guilty with his sick obsession and killed himself. In the bitterness of her mind she hoped he had.

"Sebastian!" The female screech had brought her from her thoughts, and almost barely she dodged the incoming blur of colors. The blur of colors were tree people- most likely servants.

One boy seemed rather feminine with red clips holding the messy bangs out of his face. However, it did give her a very good view of his big blue eyes- they seemed so childish and naïve. Taking a second look she noticed that he was, strangely enough, dressed as a cat and holding a net twice his size. She glanced at the other two: one of them was a woman with small round glasses and messy red hair pulled into twin pony tails. Her only guess was that she was the one who had let out such a horrible screech.

The last man turned to her with raised eyebrows as he scratched the back of his head. "Eh, who's this?" His hair was blonde, and his eyes were a bright blue. There was a cigaret hanging from his mouth, and by the way he was dressed she could tell that he was probably the chef.

"This is our guest, Chaos." He smiled down at the servants, but she could sense a hint of annoyance. "I suggest that whatever problems you are dealing with at the moment," he looked at the net wearily,"you deal with it yourselves."

The tree servants ignored his sentences and went on about their little mic problem. Sebastian sighed rubbing his temples decided to ignore the trio, he turned towards Chaos and smiled. "Please, this way my lady. My master has been waiting."


	4. And Then There Were Two

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews! I'm so excited to keep this story going! I have other story ideas, but I think I'll finish this one first? I haven't finished the CCS one xD **

**Summary:**

"She calls herself Chaos, because truthfully that's what she truly is." Set on a mission to find her missing brother Chaos ends up in a sticky situation with none other than Ciel Phantomhive. The two don't really get off on the right foot at first, but she wants something he can offer and he wants her services. "This isn't any friendship or loyalty, the world revolves around money Phantomhive."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the wonderful and amazing Chaos!~

* * *

**Chapter 4: And Then There Were Two **

**3rd Person POV**

When she entered the room she stared with admiration, but a hint of amusement. The room was large, decorated with simple green wall paper, the edging composed of dark chocolate walls, carved with unique designs; in the middle the mahogany desk stood, looking old, and strewn with papers. By the far end of the room there were many bookshelves, a coffee table, and cushioned chairs around it. She noticed that Phantomhive and his other guests hadn't noticed her and were too busy arguing amongst themselves.

She cleared her throat earning the attention of the other guests and the annoyed glare from Ciel. "My my, looks like you haven't been very responsible," she chuckles lightly as his glare attempts to bore holes into her,"am I right, Phantomhive?" The playful tone didn't go well with him. He was bristling like a cat, but his gaze was impassive.

"My paper work is none of your concern," he says sighing lightly, and looks expectantly towards Sebastian. She expected to be attacked, or at least something near that theory, but instead Sebastian started to talk as though he was handing in some sort of military report.

"Yes my lord, tracking the young lady down was rather easy, but I couldn't say that retrieving her was. As always, our young lady here was in trouble." He smirked when she flushed in embarrassment,"I had to take down five men. However, I'm not sure what their motive was.." Sebastian looked at her out of the corner of his eyes curiosity peeking through. "She was badly injured so I took my time to tend to her, she is a guest after all."

"Right," she mumbled looking around her in suspicion.

"Five other men? Tell me, what were they after?" Ciel turned his gaze on her narrowing his eyes. It seemed to be a facial expression he wore often; the features fell into place rather quickly. She eyed him suspiciously feeling a bit uncomfortable, vulnerable as he watched her.

"They simply had a grudge with little old me." She chuckled away the nervousness casually playing with the loose strands of blond hair. "Oh, but I do thank you for coming to my safety." She mocked her admiration sighing dramatically,"my knight in shining armor."

"I suppose that's good enough I doubt I could get any more answers." He eyed her warily before glancing back at the two other guests behind him. It was a Chinese man, a smirk stretched ear from ear, there was a rather inappropriate dressed woman on his lap. Chaos raised an eyebrow, but didn't voice her thoughts. She glanced at the other woman- the red queen herself. She stood out from everything in the room with so many different shades of red. Chaos 'tsked' softly, red wasn't her color- _dear god no. _

"These are-" in a blur of red colors Chaos found her face pressed against two round plumps. It was dark due to her eyesight being covered, but as she realized where she was she flushed red feeling the woman press her small face closer to her breasts.

"She's so adorable! Oh look at her, why haven't you introduced us yet Ciel?!" Chaos wheezed trying to pull herself free from the woman's iron grip.

"My apologies Madam Red, but I think you're suffocating Ms. chaos." Madam Red dropped the girl in surprise gasping loudly. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry!" Chaos grunted as she felt herself fall into a pair of arms. She glared at Madam Red before glancing upwards,"Screw me." She muttered growling in the back of her throat.

The Chinese man chuckled looking down at her with a smug face,"why, I'd be glad to-" Madam Red smacked him with her umbrella.

"That is uncalled for, Lau. You're going to scare the poor child away!" Lau chuckled waving his hand dismissively at her. "She'll be fine, besides, she's here on business." Madam red crossed her arms ,"and you would know that because?" He smiled at her returning to his seat. " I don't."

Chaos blinked once, twice, three times before she turned to Ciel, whom was furiously rubbing at his temples, with a dumbfounded expression. The whole situation had been a new level of weird she never wanted to experience again.

"That's my aunt, Madam Red, and her friend Lau. They are simply here to help with the Jack Ripper case." He sighed looking towards Sebastian tiredly. "Go fetch us some tea."

"Yes my lord." Sebastian bowed and walked out of the room closing the door softly behind him.

"Why can't you be more like him? You should start learning more from Sebastian!" Chaos noticed the other butler for the first time. He shifted nervously as Madam Red glared at him. Stuttering, he scrambled towards the door mumbling something about helping Sebastian. She raised a pair of eyebrows, but didn't mention anything once again.

"Am I here too for the Jack Ripper case?" She chuckled softly at that a smirk tugging at her lips. "Oh my, don't tell me I'm a suspect. Little old me, so innocent that I am."

"You're here because you have information. As for your involvement in the case I'm not really quite sure, but rest assured I will take _any_ necessary steps if you refuse to help."

"Why, Phantomhive you should know that's not how I work. I am, after all, an information broker." Her smirked ceased and she leaned back on her chair putting her feet up in the coffee table. Ciel wasn't too amused; he glared openly to let her know just as much. "So, what's in it for me?"

"How do we know that we can trust her?!" Madam Red interrupted staring with wide eyes. "Y-you just met her." Chaos clicked her tongue I'm amusement,"hm, not exactly my dear. We met at Aleister's ball."

"I trust she knows what happens if she tries anything stupid." It was Ciel's turn to look smug while Chaos gaze wavered slightly. _Bloody demons and their contracts... _

"So young, to have such a dangerous job." Lau said while he looked at her thoughtfully.

"Are you calling me a child?" Chaos eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"That is enough." Ciel announced while he looked at them all with annoyance. "We're all here on business. Tell me, what do you know about the case." He turned to the blond.

"I must admit, I don't know much. The first time I arrived at the a scene I was kicked off, but I did get a view of the victim." She took her feet off the table and leaned forward from the couch. "From the wounds, it was easy to tell that the killers had medical experience-"

"_Killers_?" It was Madam Red who interrupted. She was unusually quiet; something was bothering her.

"It is obvious that the murder was committed by two people. Think about it, the victim has bruising on her forearms and some on their wrists, but they all died instantly due to a slashed throat. The way the bruises are positioned make it look like someone held her while the other killed her. Honestly, I think the detectives aren't trying hard enough just because they're prostitutes."

"So Jack the Ripper consists of two people?" Ciel leaned back in his chair, a thoughtful look upon his face.

"Yes, we all know that Jack the Ripper was a name sent by some journalists. The more gossip and the more stories running around the better. A killer needs a name more than a face. Isn't that how history is created after all?" She looked around to make sure that everyone was following along before continuing,"I also know that the victims where missing some organs. I have a theory that the victims knew their killers, which raises further suspicion that their killer is a doctor. The organ all of these women were missing where their womb. So far there were four victims, and Aliester runs the black market yet none of them were connected to him. He hasn't sold any recent parts, which he does, but the only recent thing that he has been doing lately is human trafficking. He's merely the seller, and the others were merely the buyers. He receives, but he isn't the one getting his hands dirty."

"I bet that if you look through the files of these women at the hospital that you'll find all of them have one doctor in common."

"Why the womb? Why not make money out of it." Sebastian entered with a tray and handed everyone a cup.

"Earl grey tea, I hope you don't mind we didn't have anything else's well have to go out later to get some more." He smiled before bowing. "Anything, else, My Lord?"

Chaos took her cup and sipped at it gingerly,"this is perfect." She didn't like the demon, but tea was an exception. "Well, I suppose our killers are either insane, or they hold a grudge. Now, I believe you owe me some food!"

Ciel looked thoughtful for a second as he watched the girl silently. It made her nervous, his gaze was cold and unreadable. "Very well, I will get on the new suspect list tomorrow. For the moment, why don't we have lunch?" She figured that he was a little hard to please; he didn't even seem excited over the new information.

* * *

**I know this chapter is a little shorter that last time. Sorry! I've just been a little busy **


End file.
